1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and storage medium for customizing an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications for implementing functions using components exist. Such applications include one in which the components used can be changed over (e.g., see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 6-4477 and 3-164934). There are also techniques in which a plug-in mechanism is used in order to extend the functionality of a platform (e.g., see the specification of WO 04/028182).
With the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 6-4477 and 3-164934, the application side need not know when a component has been changed over. Conversely, however, since the component changeover timing cannot be determined, processing requiring execution in accordance with the component changeover cannot be executed. For example, when the component changeover is executed the application is not able to discard an old component and create a new component. Also, in a case where a new component is a component that provides a GUI, the application is not able to render a screen again using this component.
If the software structure is one that merely changes over a call pointer, there may be little need for processing conforming to such component changeover. However, in the case of an objected-oriented software structure, there is an interaction between an application and a component and between one component and another and it becomes necessary to execute some process in accordance with component changeover.
Conventionally, in instances where continuing to use an old component leads to problems, an operation such as re-booting the application after the component changeover is performed to thereby dispense with the old component and use the new component.
More specifically, it has not been possible to achieve both dynamic changeover of components, in which a component is changed over with the application running as it is, and execution of process responsive to the component changeover. The same holds true with regard to the technique using the plug-in mechanism disclosed in WO 04/028182.